Uczciwe zamiary
by akumaNakago
Summary: Spóźniony dokładnie o rok tekst na Walę-tynki ogłoszone w lutym 2009 na Forum Mirriel. Warunki w przedmowie do prologu. Niby wiem, o czym to będzie, ale szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, co z tego właściwie wyjdzie. To się pewnie okaże na samym końcu...


_**Od autorki**_

_Owszem, czytywałam kiedyś Harlequiny. Jakieś prawie dwadzieścia lat temu przeczytałam kilka , jeszcze podczas nauki w liceum. Koleżanka miała, to się zainteresowałam, co to właściwie jest. Zainteresowanie szybko mi przeszło, bo niczego ciekawego w tych książkach nie odkryłam. Zdecydowanie wolałam fantastykę :-P._

_Z tego też powodu niniejszy fanfik może nie mieć zbyt wiele wspólnego z Harlequinami, chociaż powstał jako wyzwanie Walę-tynkowe... zeszłoroczne wyzwanie Walę-tynkowe. Owszem, Nakago czasem ma tempo niesamowite. Cieszę się, że w ogóle zaczęłam to pisać, bo, szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że skoro nie napisałam tego tekstu w wymaganym terminie, to nie napiszę go już nigdy. No i być może nie napiszę, ale przynajmniej zacznę..._

_Czego możecie się spodziewać po niniejszym opowiadaniu, to zapewne totalnej głupoty, mocno haczącej o kompletny idiotyzm. Ale co innego można napisać przy takich założeniach, jak poniższe..._

* * *

_**Akcja Walę-tynki  
**__czyli Rowling wydaje się w Harlequinie  
__(Forum Mirriel, luty 2009)_

_Streszczenie 29. - __**Uczciwe zamiary**_

_Tuż przed wyjazdem na ważną konferencję do Rumunii Dolores Umbridge, panią starszą podsekretarz z Nowego Orleanu, nawiedzają dziwne, niepokojące sny. Jednak jeszcze dziwniejsze są zdarzenia, które Dolores przeżywa na jawie w samej Transylwanii - tak niesamowite, że nikt nie daje wiary jej relacjom...  
__Po powrocie do domu Dolores wynajmuje pokój profesorowi Argusowi Flichowi, dzielnemu woźnemu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Już podczas pierwszej rozmowy ona i Argus odnoszą wrażenie, że łączy ich tajemna więź, sięgająca odległej przeszłości. Ulegają wzajemnej fascynacji, zostają parą, lecz nie ufają sobie...  
__Po serii niezwykłych wydarzeń w ich otoczeniu, które w miarę upływu czasu przybierają na sile, Dolores i Argus dochodzą do wniosku, że osacza ich zło, któremu powinni się wspólnie przeciwstawić. To trudna walka, a o jej sukcesie może zadecydować wiara w uczciwe zamiary partnera..._

* * *

* * *

Prolog

* * *

* * *

Biegła ciemnym lasem z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękoma. Był środek nocy, a ona bała się użyć _Lumosa_, więc gnała po omacku, co chwilę wpadając na drzewa, potykając się o wystające korzenie, drąc ubrania na gałęziach krzewów i trafiając twarzą w pajęczyny. Coś okropnego. Szczególnie to ostatnie.

Była przerażona, nie wiedziała jednak, czego właściwie się obawia. Oczywiście sceneria nie sprawiała jakiegoś szczególnie przyjaznego wrażenia, a rozbrzmiewające wkoło wrzaski z gatunku _torturowany kot_ nie zachęcały do wycieczek krajoznawczych, lecz ta panika wydawała się zupełnie nieuzasadniona. Gdyby jeszcze słyszała za sobą tętent centaurzych kopyt... Ale nie. Nawet las nie za bardzo przypominał ten hogwarcki. Coś jednak kazało jej uciekać i nakaz ten był tak wszechogarniający, że nie potrafiła zmusić się do niczego innego. Czuła strach większy niż kiedykolwiek, więc biegła, biegła, biegła... Nie mając pojęcia, co ją goni, i dokąd właściwie zmierza. Złowrogie odgłosy słychać było z każdej możliwej strony, drzewa zaś w każdym kierunku wydawały się identyczne. Nie widziała sensu w zmierzaniu gdziekolwiek, skoro wszędzie było tak samo, a jednak wciąż gnała przed siebie. Byle dalej... od nie wiadomo czego.

Czuła już niemożliwe do zniesienia zmęczenie, lęk paraliżował ją, jednocześnie dodając skrzydeł. Wciąż pędziła, chociaż serce prawie wyskakiwało jej z piersi i potykała się coraz częściej. Łapała wielkie hausty powietrza, drobiąc krótkimi nogami jak mogła najszybciej. Nie zatrzymywała jej nawet powracająca myśl, że musi naprawdę żałośnie wyglądać ze splątanymi przez gałęzie włosami, podartą suknią, nie nadającą się nawet na niedzielne spacery po lesie, twarzą oblepioną grubą warstwą pajęczyn, których nie miała czasu wycierać. Nienawidziła, kiedy się z niej wyśmiewano, lecz mimo to miała tylko nadzieję, że lada chwila dotrze do ludzi, gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie, i ten koszmar wreszcie się skończy.

Tymczasem miała wrażenie, że biega w kółko.

Światło zauważyła dopiero gdy z rozpędu wpadła na rozjaśnioną polanę. Nie widziała jego źródła, sprawiało jednak miłe wrażenie, jakby pochodziło z kominka czy może raczej ogniska. Było ciepłe i zapraszające. A ona, mimo to, wiedziała, że powinna uciekać od niego jak najdalej, jakby było właśnie tym, co tak bardzo ją przerażało. Chociaż, co dziwne, nie czuła paniki, tylko przymus zawrócenia i biegnięcia w drugą stronę. Nie usłuchała go jednak. Została. Może z ciekawości?...

Na polanie kręcili się ludzie sprawiający wrażenie, jakby poruszali się bez ładu i składu, a równocześnie byli doskonale zorganizowani. Uporządkowany chaos? Dziwny widok, nie nawykła do czegoś takiego. Intrygował ją i przyciągał. Podeszła bliżej.

To ciekawe, ale ci ludzie - o ile byli to ludzie, w każdym razie wydawali się człekokształtni - najwyraźniej wcale jej nie zauważali. Z pewną obawą przyłączyła się do nich, lecz oni omijali ją bez zainteresowania, jakby stanowiła poruszający się pień drzewa albo coś równie zwyczajnego i będącego zupełnie na miejscu. Wszyscy ubrani byli w długie, czarne szaty z narzuconymi na głowy wielkimi kapturami, tak luźne, że nie sposób było rozpoznać płci, a na twarzach mieli lśniące, białe maski. Budzili w niej urozmaicone uczucia, od strachu, poprzez - z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu - odrazę, aż po fascynację. Ignorowali ją, więc postanowiła wziąć się w garść i przyjrzeć im dokładniej. W końcu co takiego mogli jej zrobić głupi przebierańcy, którzy najwyraźniej byli kompletnie ślepi? Chyba nic, prawda? Szczególnie, że to właśnie robili. Nic.

Poza tym, że się poruszali. Coś jakby nosili, przenosili, podnosili, znosili, przynosili, donosili... Ale nie widziała co, bo kiedy tylko spoglądała im na ręce, oni nagle zdawali się być odwróceni plecami do niej. Jakby koniecznie chcieli ukryć to, co robili. Właściwie nie mogła się zorientować, czym oni się właściwie zajmują, bo sprawiali wrażenie, jakby było to dokładnie nic - ona jednak wiedziała, że było to coś, i to coś niezwykle ważnego. Tak bardzo pragnęła zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje, że przegapiła zmianę.

Nigdy potem nie potrafiła zdecydować, czy to ona weszła w inną grupę ludzi w maskach, czy to ci, wśród których się znajdowała, nieznacznie i niedostrzegalnie - lub wręcz przeciwnie, nagle i diametralnie - zmienili zachowanie. Po prostu w jednej chwili widziała, jak miotają się pozornie bez celu po tej nieszczęsnej polanie, a w następnej stali w kręgu z różdżkami skierowanymi ku środkowi. Nadal mieli zasłonięte twarze, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że w tej chwili na każdej z nich dominował wyraz triumfu i okrucieństwa. Że wszystkie usta wyginały się w identycznych szyderczych uśmiechach, a oczy, których z jakiegoś powodu (może dlatego, że była znacznie niższa od każdego z nich) nie widziała, lśnią ponurą satysfakcją. I wszyscy zdecydowanie kierowali swe niezbyt przyjazne uczucia ku środkowi kręgu. Porzuciła więc na jakiś czas zainteresowanie dziwakami i spojrzała tam, gdzie oni.

Na samym środku trawiastej polany w ziemię wbity był pal, do którego kogoś przywiązano. Jakież to niesmacznie mugolskie! Postać wydawała jej się znajoma, podeszła zatem bliżej. Po kilku krokach dostrzegła nieco więcej szczegółów: pastelowo różową sukienkę o klasycznie eleganckim kroju, zgrabne buciki na pulchnych stópkach, kształtną, pełną sylwetkę, szlachetnie niski wzrost, doskonale ułożoną fryzurę, a w końcu również twarz o doskonale znanych jej rysach. Twarz, w którą wpatrywała się co rano w lustrze.

Kiedy przywiązana do pala Dolores Umbridge zaczęła dystyngowanie wrzeszczeć, stojąca tuż przed nią Dolores Umbridge zgodnie jej zawtórowała. Otaczający je szaleńcy z różdżkami śmiali się jak wariaci, torturowane koty gdzieś między drzewami zdzierały sobie płuca, a one obie krzyczały coraz głośniej, zagłuszając nawet pohukiwanie urażonych najściem sów.

Zamilkła dopiero kilka sekund po tym, jak się obudziła.

W sposób typowy dla podobnych okazji zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie woli tego snu, w którym torturują ją w lochach...

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
prologu

* * *

_

* * *

_

Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk _**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


End file.
